Electromagnetic Band Gap (“EBG”) structures, soft and hard electromagnetic (“EM”) surfaces, and other EM surfaces represent boundaries that can facilitate desired EM wave performance or propagation for applications such as spatial filtering, suppression of surface waves, support of surface radiation and diffraction suppression. These boundaries can be implemented using large scale periodic structures (⅕ to 1/10 wavelength), such as corrugations, strip-loaded dielectric liners and dielectric/metal multilayer liners. However, these structures are inherently band-limited and often expensive to manufacture and implement.